kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Zi-O
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the twentieth and final series in the Heisei period run and the first series in an currently unknown new era and the twenty-ninth series overall. The series started on September 2, 2018, joining '' in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of Kamen Rider Build. The tagline of the show is . Much like Kamen Rider Decade, it commemorates all of the Heisei-era Kamen Riders to date. Plot In the fall of 2018, a time machine appears before a hero born in the year 2000. The hero has always dreamed of becoming a king. A mysterious girl appears from the time machine, telling the hero “I come from the year 2068, a world without hope where the king of demons reigns supreme.” The girl has come from the future in a desperate effort to change her own time. The girl then gives the hero an ominous warning “You will become Kamen Rider Zi-O, King of Time, the demon destined to rule the world.” Can this really be the hero’s fate? This is the story of a Kamen Rider who would be king, who will fight to save the past, present, and future, encountering the various Heisei Kamen Riders throughout space-time. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Tsukuyomi *Woz *Junichiro Tokiwa Amanogawa High School *Chuta Ohsugi *Daita Kondou *Chikao Nezu Legend Ridershttps://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dn_g90zXsAAcCRK.jpg Other Legend Riders Villains Time Jackershttps://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dn_g90zXsAAcCRK.jpg *Uhr *Ora *Sworz *Another Riders Other Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch, and Zikan Girade Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: Guest stars * : * : * : * : * : * : * : http://post.tv-asahi.co.jp/post-60854/ * : * : * : Notes *Following only Kamen Rider Black RX before it, the final Showa era series, Zi-O will be broadcast through two eras of Japanese history. However, while Black RX entered the Heisei era with the death of on January 7th of 1989, Zi-O shall enter the new era with the scheduled abdication of on April 30th in 2019. **Bearing in mind that the 1990s feature films are officially classed as Showa Riders due to the involvement of creator Shotaro Ishinomori as well as preceding the revival of the TV series with Kamen Rider Kuuga, the future of classification of the Kamen Rider Series beyond Zi-O is unknown at this time. *This is the first series since Fourze to have the titular rider only appear at the predecessor's summer film while OOO is the first have the transformation device appearing at the predecessor's series only. *On Zi-O s official Twitter page, there is an error on the banner that shows Ryuki wearing the Decadriver. This error was fixed as the banner have several Riders covering Ryuki's lower body. However, the image of Ryuki wearing the Decadriver remains on the banner. **If zoom in, Agito also wearing the Decadriver as well. References External Links *Official Toei TV Page (Japanese) *Official TV Asahi Page (Japanese) *Official season promo on Bandai Japan's YouTube channel Category:Season Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Heisei era